The First Day
The First Day is the 1st episode of Season 1 of Summer Camp Island and the 1st episode overall. Synopsis Oscar and Hedgehog arrive on Summer Camp Island for the first time and figure out pretty quickly that most normal summer camps don't have witch-counselors, aliens and talking trees. Plot Oscar and Hedgehog are in a car headed for port. They board a ferry to Summer Camp Island. After they arrived their parents leave and it is revealed that the island is magical. While the campers are moving into their cabins, Oscar is starting to feel anxious. He goes to Hedgehog’s cabin because they planned to have a pajama party. Instead of just Hedgehog coming roughly the entire camp comes. Oscar becomes very anxious, he goes outside to the pool and finds Dr. P. Shark. Dr. P. Shark tells Oscar that he is just home sick and it is not because the camp is magic. He tells Oscar that he can go home through a magic door but if he goes this way he can’t go back. Oscar goes home but realizes that he didn’t give it a chance. Hedgehog finds out that Oscar went home, but then realized that Oscar decided to stay. Characters * Oscar * Hedgehog * Sue * Andy (physically debut) * Susie * Alice * Betsy * Pepper (debut) * Lucy (debut) * Oliver (debut) * Alexa (debut) * Lem (debut) * Bad Kid (debut) * Max * Sun (debut) * Aliens * Yetis * Ava (debut) * Howard (debut; cameo) * Melvin (debut; cameo) * Margot (debut; cameo) * Freddie (debut; cameo) * Mortimer (debut; cameo) * Pajamas * Monster Under the Bed * Marshmallows * Dr. P. Shark * Pool Noodle * Moon (debut) * Trees * Jim (mentioned) Trivia * This episode features a lot of recycled ideas from the Pilot. * It is one of the 5 episodes released in the 1 hour «Summer Camp Guide» premiere event. * The scenes in this episode are based on the scenes in Oscars-winning James Cameron's 1997 film, Titanic: ** The scene where Hedgehog and Oscar goes on the roof of Oscar's parents' car on ferry when they see Summer Camp Island is based on the scene where Jack Dawson (Leonardo DiCaprio) and his Italian best friend Fabrizio De Rossi (Danny Nacci) goes to the bow of [[wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] after Titanic leaves Queensland. ** The scene where Oscar and Pajamas goes to the gate before it closes lead to the pool is based on the scene where the workers go through watertight doors before it closes to flee the water leaking after Titanic collides with iceberg. *Despite it being the first aired episode, this is not the first one in production order. Errors * Oscar's socks disappear and his pants' sleeves automatically rolled up once he sinks his legs into the pool. Gallery Videos Summer Camp Island First Day at Camp Cartoon Network Summer Camp Island Homesickness Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Summer Camp Guide Category:T Category:A to Z